The Search for the Heavenly White Guardian
by Aite iru ichi
Summary: In the legends it is said every few hundred years a baby would be born with the power to save the Soul Society from any danger. When a child like this is born his little life has been threatened. What will happen to him?  Toshiro infant-hood Story
1. Children

Chapter One: "Children"

A child will be born every few hundred years with the power to save the Soul Society. A child that will be known as "the heavenly white guardian" for this child will be found by the unearthly white hair and the deepest turquoise eyes. Once this child has unlocked his true powers then he will be known for having the strongest ice based powers in all the Seireitei.

Those three magical words of "I love you" melted into the purest of words, "I do". These two simple words changed their lives forever. Now Haruko Todo was known as Haruko Hitsugaya after she married Yoshio, the Hitsugaya clan leader and Squad 10 captain.

"Children."

"What?"

"Children. I want children." replied Haruko, a bright smile had formed across her cheery face as she told her husband her one wish.

"So you just blurt that out in the middle of my work? This is the fifth time today alone, Haruko! You've got work of your own to do! We'll talk about the subject when we're not on duty!" exclaimed Yoshio in a caring way. Being the Squad 10 captain with your wife as your lieutenant was starting to change the way he went about his work. Ever since the day they married, more and more work started to pile up on his desk. With his wife's constant pestering about children, his days seemed longer.

Later that night, Yoshio was sitting on the couch at home with his wife cuddled close to his chest. He had wrapped his arm tightly around her small shoulders and rested his head on her's.

"Children, huh?"

"Hum? Yes, I want children!"

"Do we have the time to raise a child? Will we be able to give it all the love it needs?"

"Yes and stop calling him an it!" exclaimed Haruko.  
"Him? Wait, are you saying your pregnant now?" exclaimed Yoshio as he quickly removed his head off his wife's and stared into her amber eyes.

"No, but I want to have a son so I'll refer to 'it' as a boy." explained Haruko. Her eyes gleaming with happiness. What she didn't expect was her husband to lean forward and peck her on the lips.

"And what will you do if the child is a girl?" asked Yoshio curiously as he put his forward against hers.

"Well, I'll still be happy."

"Here's another question for you, why are we talking about of the child is a boy or girl when your not even pregnant?" chuckled Yoshio.

"Well that's up to the two of us to decide _when_ we want him!"

"Or her!" added Yoshio with a laugh.

They had been trying for a bay for a few weeks now and Haruko was pacing up and down the floors of their house, waiting for the results. She kept glancing in the general direction of the test but never actually looked to see if it was a plus or minus. Haruko moved forward slowly, holding her breath. Silent tears ran down her face when she saw the minus plainly written on the test. So far their attempts of a family had failed.

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I realize this chapter is short. It's too short for my likings. But the way my writing works is that I slowly work up in the amount of words in each chapter till I find a length that is to my likings. If you want the bios of Yoshio and Haruko then go to my profile and at some point I'll have them posted! Toshiro does come in later but this is just building up to him. I'm going to start working on chapter 2 soon but I want at least 2 reviews before I post it. No harsh reviews please! Plus school is about to start so I'm not sure if I post anytime this week. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Searching, Mothers, and Parties

**I actually got this done the day after I finished and poster the first chapter but I wanted you guys to wait a little longer than one day for new chapters! School starts tomorrow so chapter three might be up on Saturday. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter Two: "Searching, Mothers, and Parties"

After telling her husband the bad news, they decided to take a break from trying to have children. One afternoon the Head-Captain called an emergency captain and lieutenant meeting.

"It has come to my attention that about now the heavenly white guardian will be born. Like the other few times in the past, because the birth of this child will happen soon the hollows will become more active. We should expect there to be more hollow attacks within the Rukon districts. These hollows will be in search for the guardian. If they do kill the infant, the Soul Society will have to wait another few hundred years to see this child again." announced the Head-Captain as he stared down the two neat lines of captains and lieutenants.

"Should we send out search parties in order to find this infant?" asked Squad 6 captain, Ginrei Kuchiki.

"Yes, this infant needs to be found and protected from any harm. You are dismissed."

Soon after the meeting was done fifty soul reapers were sent out into the districts to start the search. Because no one knew if the child had been born yet and the hollows hadn't acted up, they decided to only send out a curtain number of soul reapers to start.

* * *

Yoshio lend back as he sat on the front porch of his mother's house. Haruko had convinced him to take a vacation for the weekend and take her to his mother's. Haruko was inside talking to his mother, Chinatsu, about how they were having trouble having children. Yoshio had went outside after his mother kept telling him how she was waiting too long for a grandchild.

"Ahh, man she drug me away from all that paperwork and when we get home there's going to be more!" complained Yoshio as he watch the leaves sway back and forth in the trees. As soon as he finished his sentence, the front door slammed open by his wife.

"And is there anything wrong with coming here?" she asked forcefully. Even though she was small she still made sure you could hear her, but Yoshio didn't even look in her direction. He would just be asking for more of her yelling.

"Now, now, Haruko do settle down." Chinatsu had stepped outside by now and was standing next to Haruko. She reached forward and took Haruko's hand and walked her to Yoshio and intertwined their hands.

"Couples shouldn't yell at each other." Yoshio could have sworn he heard his mother say something under her breathe like _"Especially when I'm waiting to be a grandmother."_ Haruko seemed to have caught it and knelt down and kissed him.

"You want to go for a walk?" asked Haruko.

"Yes, let's go. Mother we'll be back later!" Yoshio yelled over his shoulder as he and Haruko walked out onto the street.

"Yoshio, I want to start trying to have a child again." said Haruko after they walked for a few minutes and had arrived at a small pond. They sat down before Yoshio replied.

"We did try but failed. How much longer do you want to try? You were so sad after you found out it didn't work. I don't want to see you like that again, Haruko." After he finished a young boy with spiky blond hair ran past them. Yoshio looked at his wife to see her amber eyes wet with small tears.

"I might have been sad but like I said a child, no a son, would make me the happiest woman in the world! If our child is a girl I'll still be just as happy! Being a mother is something I truly want to be." answered Haruko as she brushed her midnight hair back as a small breeze blew over them and looked into her husband's gray eyes.

"I think a child will make a great addition to our home."

Later that night, Chinatsu started to cook their dinner.

"Mother, why are you making so much for dinner? It's just the three of us." asked Yoshio as he watched his mother stir the stew. Haruko leaned over and started using his shoulder as a rest.

"Anytime now Jiro will be over with his little daughter, Momo. They'll be having dinner with us." stated Chinatsu. As if on cue there was a knock on the front door as she finished.

"Come in!" she yelled. A young man, Yoshio's age, walked in with a toddler in his arms.

"Jiro! Long time no see!" yelled Yoshio as he got up and gave his old friend a hug. Haruko had also gotten up and took Momo into her own arms.

"Yoshio! It's been years! Ever since you went off to that soul reaper school." Jiro said happily. "And that little one is my daughter Momo." he continued and pointed at the little girl who was curled up in Haruko's arms.

"Well it's good to meet you, Momo!" Yoshio gently said to the girl as he softly put his hand on her head and received a giggle. Yoshio noticed that this made Haruko smile. Even as the ate dinner, they did not end their conversation.

"So are you two thinking about having children?" asked Jiro. Yoshio placed his hand on his wife's leg and said. "We've been trying."

"Ah, I see. Just remember their trouble." Jiro said as he looked down at Momo next to him and looked back at the couple. "You two will make great parents though. But I want to know about any news relating to the Guardian, right now. I've seen some soul reapers running around asking about if their have been any children born recently with white hair."

"The guardian should be born sometime soon. That's all we've been told."

* * *

About a week after they returned home from Yoshio's mother's house, Shunsui decided to throw a "relaxation" party to unwind before the hollows started their attack.

"Shouldn't we be looking for the heavenly white guardian instead of having a party, Shunsui?" asked Captain Ukitake.

"Ohh, Jushiro! You of all people should relax!" howled Shunsui as he made himself comfortable on the couch across form Ukitake in the main office of Yoshio's division.

"And when will this party be?" cheerfully asked Haruko as she sat on Yoshio's desk while he looked up for his paperwork.

"Tomorrow night at my division and make sure your ready to drink!"

The next night Yoshio and Haruko had arrived at squad 8 to find they had started early. They walked around the people who were already drunk and walked to where Shunsui was. He was flirting with some girls from the fifth division and the couple sat down across from him.

"Being a dog again, Shunsui?" sweetly asked Haruko. The girls giggled, got up, and left.

"No, no! Come back!" begged Shunsui till he turned to Haruko and Yoshio. "That wasn't very nice, Haruko. It looks like you two are still sober. I'll change that!" and just like that a servant had set down glasses and jugs of sake in front of them. Shunsui poured them glasses and offered it to them. Yoshio accepted but Haruko didn't.

"No thanks. My stomach has been hurting." answered Haruko as Shunsui gave her a funny look.

"More for me!" he said as he drank it for her. Aizen, Rangiku and Gin made their way over to the three and took a sit.

"How are you two doing?" Rangiku asked her captain and lieutenant after she made herself comfortable next to Gin.

"Fine." answered Haruko. But Rangiku was not fooled. She could see how Haruko kept rubbing her stomach.

"Is your stomach hurting again, Lieutenant Haruko?"

"Just a little crapping but not anything bad!"

The rest of the night went well until it was time to go home. Shunsui and Rangiku had a contest to see who could drink more sake and were both passed out on the ground. Aizen watched as Gin bent down and poked Rangiku's side repeatedly, only to be clumsy swatted away. He didn't give up though. Yoshio's face was a light shade for red from the sake and Haruko was trying to get him on his feet. All their heads (except for those how where passed out) snapped up at the sound of a loud howl from a large insect-like hollow. Even though Yoshio was drunk he still was able to leap forward and slice the hollow in half with one swing of his Zanpakuto. He landed unsteadily on his feet and Haruko helped him walk back to their house, leaving everyone else in the capable hands of Aizen and not so capable hands of Gin.

* * *

Haruko woke up early the next morning with the first shreds of light peeking through the window. Nausea crept up in her stomach and she quickly ran to the bathroom. Her food last night's dinner in the toilet. She was cleaning herself up and looked over to the door to see her husband looking at her.

"Are you pregnant, Haruko?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Okay I don't know if this is any good, but we're getting closer to the chapter Toshiro comes in. Yoshio's and Haruko's bios are up on my profile. Please review! Still no harsh comments! And thank you to ****BluAbyss ****an****d Meso the Hanyu for being the first to review on chapter one! Ohh and before I wrap this chapter up I think I should tell you the rest of the chapters are going to be about this long maybe longer if your lucky!**


	3. Baby Names

Chapter Three: "Baby Names"

Yoshio paced up and down his barracks corridors. It had been two hours since Haruko had left for the Squad 4's barracks. He had noticed she had been puking and had food cravings. They were hoping that their efforts for a child had finally worked. Yoshio had also prepared himself if they were wrong and had to keep trying. But finally the front door opened revealing a teary eyed Haruko who rushed forward and clung to her husband.

"Haruko, will just have to keep trying. We'll have a child at some point!" Yoshio said in the most comforting voice he could without showing his sadness.

"But...but..." cryed Haruko. Slowly Yoshio lead her into the main office. Rangiku and Gin were sitting comfortably on the couch, lip locked. But they stopped when they saw the crying Haruko and let her sit on the couch.

"I'll go get some tea." softly said Rangiku as she left Gin's side. Yoshio wrapped his arms around his wife, trying to stop the tears. Gin sat next to the table in front of them. His grin was gone and his eyes were open slightly. Rangiku opened the door again and started walking over to them.

"We'll be okay, Haruko." whispered Yoshio.

"I'm... I'm pregnant!" yelled Haruko, finally raising her head to show a smile that stretch across her face. Rangiku had by then dropped the tray and Gin was staring at Haruko with his eyes completely open. Yoshio quickly pulled Haruko into a tight hug.

"Then why are you crying?" he exclaimed.

"'Cause I'm happy!"

"This is great, Lieutenant!" yelled Rangiku.

"What ya gonna name it?" asked Gin. Yoshio and Haruko just looked at him, not giving him an answer because there was none. They hadn't thought of baby names. All they had done was talk about if the child was going to be a boy or girl.

"Damn it. We haven't thought of any yet." whispered Yoshio as he released his wife. After he ad answered, Gin's smile came back and his eyes closed again.

"Well, when the child comes ya can't just keep calling it 'kid'." laughed Gin and with that Rangiku smacked him upside the head.

"Okay. We need to think of baby names!" exclaimed Haruko as she sat on the couch of the main office. Rangiku and Gin sat on the floor while Yoshio sat next to his wife.

"What's der paper for?" asked Gin as he pointed to the notebook in Haruko's hands.

"If we find one we like, I'm going to write it down! Okay now first name?" asked Haruko as she looked at everyone's faces.

"Etsu?" said Yoshio. Haruko turned to him, deep in thought. But shook her head.

"I like it but I can't imagine calling or child that. And what if it'd not a girl?"

"Botan?" spoke Rangiku.

"No. My son will not be named after a flower." said Yoshio.

"Hoshi! It's a boy and girl name!" exclaimed Gin.

"No stars either." said Haruko.

"Gin!" yelled Rangiku.

"What?"

"No, Gin. The name 'Gin'"

"And why the hell would they name their child 'Gin'?" asked Gin.

"Well we have no names written down yet and 'Gin' is a pretty _girl's_ name." laughed Rangiku.

"It is not!"

"Yes it is!" giggle Rangiku.

"We are not naming or child after Fox-Face!" yelled Haruko and Yoshio together.

"Yoshio, I think this is going to be harder than I thought."

"Well, how much longer till the baby comes?" asked Yoshio as he nursed his headache that had appeared when Gin and Rangiku had been yelling.

"7 months." sighed Haruko.

"There has been no news on the whereabouts of the Heavenly White Guardian. The hollows have been acting up recently and I have already sent out fifty more soul reaper to search for the child!" announced the Head-Captain in front of all the captains.

"You all will wait for further instructions. You are dismissed!"

"Do you have everything you need, Haruko?" asked Yoshio as he leaned against the wall of the hallway of their house, watching Haruko put on her shoes.

"Yes, dear." answered Haruko as she finished and kissed her husband. She was leaving to go to the Rukon districts to tell Chinatsu the wonderful news.

"Your mother has been waiting for this news for awhile now. She'll be so happy!" exclaimed Haruko as she walked to the front door. But before she got outside Yoshio pulled her into a hug.

"Please be careful, Haruko."

As Haruko walked through the crowded streets she kept thinking of what the baby would look like. _'Well since both Yoshio and I have black hair then our baby should have it too. But will he have Yoshio's chocolate eyes or my amber ones? Chocolate brown eyes like his father would be soo cute!'_ Haruko thought as she walked up to the front door of Chinatsu's house and knocked lightly. Chinatsu opened the door and eyed Haruko.

"_Well? _I'm I going to be a grandmother or not?" she asked.

"Yep!" laughed Haruko. _'Same old Chinatsu.'_

"Well come in then!" exclaimed Chinatsu.

**Author's note:**

**Sorry I updated so late. I have big tests already and I have to study my German. Though I'm doing better then just about all my classmates. They can barely count to 15 in German! Okay, well, the story is finally getting closer to Toshiro. Please review. The next chapter will be up in about a week. That is if my teachers don't give me anymore big tests!**


	4. Baby Talk

"Baby Talk"

"How much longer do you have, Lieutenant?" happily asked third seat Rangiku. She was in the main office of her squad's barracks, sitting on the couch talking to her now pregnant lieutenant, Haruko.

"Well I'm three months along now so that means I have six more months till I finally get to hold and cuddle by son!"

"Or daughter!" happily added Yoshio, who was sitting at his desk. He had been listening to the two women talk for the past hour and had kept reminding Haruko that the baby could be a boy.

"Have you two picked out a baby name yet?" asked Rangiku as she leaned back on the couch.

"Well Yoshio's mother said she liked the boy name 'Toshiro', but I'm not sure if I want my son to be named that." she smiled. But quickly looked over to Yoshio before he could say it and added, "And I don't know any names for if we had a girl!" Yoshio only answered with a laugh.

"Personally, I think you should name the infant 'Gin' if it's a girl."

In unison the parents-to-be yelled "No". Yoshio got up and walked over to Rangiku and put his hand on her head and looked her in the eyes.

"I am not naming my child 'Gin' so please just shut up about it or I'll give you Haruko's work to do.

"Ahhhh! Captain!" whined Rangiku, shaking his hand off her head.

"Well someone needs to get it done!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"We already know. So what does that have to do with the work?" questioned Yoshio.

"Well sitting down for long periods of time hurts my back!" whined Haruko.

"You're no better than Rangiku! You've been sitting in that same spot of over an hour so don't give me that crap!" scolded Yoshio as he sat back down at his desk.

"Yeah well your no better than Chinatsu! She kept reminding me too about how the child might not be a boy!" Haruko yelled as she walked toward the door.

"Where are you going?" questioned both her husband and friend.

"To the thirteenth division barracks. Captain Ukitake wants to her more about the baby."

"How does that not surprise me?" dryly asked Yoshio as Haruko left.

* * *

"Welcome, Lieutenant Haruko!" exclaimed Ukitake as Haruko entered his main office. Shunsui and Retsu were sitting on the couch near the one Jushiro was sitting on. All of them were sipping on hot tea. Retsu offered Haruko a cup as she sat down.

"Well, six more months!" giggle Haruko before she took a sip of her tea. She put her hand gently onto her stomach. She could feel a small lump within.

"You and your husband will make wonderful parents, Haruko!" Jushiro said happily.

"Aww, your already getting big." laughed Shunsui as he noticed Haruko's stomach. Haruko got up and put down her tea onto the table and slowly walked over to Shunsui and slapped him across the face.

"That's for saying I'm fat!" exclaimed Haruko as she retook her spot on the couch across from Jushiro.

"Well, Shunsui, you deserved that one." innocently said Retsu.

"Maybe..." Shunsui said as her rubbed his sore cheek. They continued their conversation for another hour before Haruko got up to leave.

"Well it's been very nice talking to you three, but it's getting dark and I need to get back to my house now." Haruko said as she put down her tea.

"Well be careful, Haruko!" Retsu told her.

"I will." answered Haruko as she went to get up, but was stopped as she when she had a sharp, shooting pain coming from her lower stomach. She sat back down and bent over, holding her stomach. The three captains quickly got up to see what has wrong with Haruko.

"Haruko, are you alright?"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I know this chapter is short and that I haven't updated recently but my teachers a piling on the work. Plus I'm trying to earn enough money so I can cosplay as Yumichika in January! I'll try to make the next chapter longer and not make you guys wait so long! Just in case you were wondering how long this story will be, it's going to be about ten chapters long. And like always, please review!**


	5. A Name Fit For Their Child

"A Name Fit For Their Child"

It had been two months since Haruko almost miscarried her beloved child. But thankfully luck was on their side that day and the child continued to develop. But one problems still remained for this young couple. What was the child going to be named? They had discussed the matter many time before but never came up with a name that sound right. Plus not knowing the gender of your child that was coming in four months didn't help.

"What about the name 'Kazuho' if the child it a girl?" asked Yoshio as he reclined back on the couch at their home. Haruko had positioned her self on a mound of pillows she had placed next to where her husband sat.

"Kazuho? It's pretty but I don't think it fits. Well at least it doesn't really fit in my mind... What about the name 'Raidon'? I think it sounds masculine. I mean if we had a boy. But I just cant find any girl names that I like."

"Raidon doesn't fit either. Toshiro. What about the name 'Toshiro'?" he asked as he glanced down at his wife who was thinking over the name with great thought.

"Toshiro! I love it! Where did you come up with it?" Haruko beamed as she got up and moved over next to Yoshio. Her stomach had grown so fast and the thought that the child inside had no name had worried her. But the name Toshiro fit perfectly. No other name could out do it.

"It was my ancestor's name. He was a great samurai who had lead his men to victory in multiple battles and died honorably on the battlefield protecting his family," Yoshio answered. He seemed to be proud to tell the story of his ancestor.

The conversation was short though as a roar of a hollow ripped though the area. More soon followed causing both Yoshio and Haruko to inspect what was happening in the Soul Society. But nothing could prepare them for what they saw. A large group of thousands of hollows moved toward the Rukon Districts. Already multiple soul reapers were making there way toward the scene.

"Haruko, they must be in search for the Heavenly White Guardian! Please get back inside! We need to protect our child!" yelled Yoshio as he pointed back toward the door. He knew if this wasn't settled quickly then there was a chance they might attack Haruko.

"Come back alive, Yoshio!" Haruko yelled as she ran back into the house as Yoshio took off over the houses toward the battlefield.

The hollows were stronger than expected. Lower seated officers had to be kept off the battlefield to prevent a large number of causalities. The captains, like Yoshiro, had to do most of the fighting and everyone could feel the spiritual pressure of a hollow that was even stronger than these that already had them taking steps back

Yoshiro didn't see the large insect hollow that had gotten behind him. The hollow swung one of it's legs forward and hit Yoshiro hard in the back causing him to go flying into the huts in front of him. Yoshiro activated Bakudo No. 61 to prevent a fatal attack. He had to stay alive for Toshiro and Haruko. He was going to live to see his child's face. Two black blurs passed over his head and destroyed the hollow as Yoshiro got up.

"Thanks, Jushiro, Shunsui!" Yoshiro yelled over his shoulder as he shunpo-ed off to attack another hollow.

The battle didn't last as long as they had expected. They also didn't find the hollow that had higher spiritual pressure than the others. The soul reapers came away with only a few deaths. Many were injured like Yoshiro, who had broken his arm fending off a hollow that had almost killed a tenth squad member. After her returned home, he ended up being badly scolded by his wife. She wouldn't stop yelling about how Toshiro was going to need a father so Yoshiro should have protected himself better.

Later that week Yoshiro was discussed to see his third seat making out in _his_ office. Of course she and her boyfriend, Gin, to ask if he and Haruko had came up with a name.

"Toshiro. Toshiro Hitsugaya," he announced proudly as he sorted thought the paperwork that had been staked on his desk.

"I like 'Gin' better, though"

**Author's Note**

**I am so so sorry about not updating then just giving you guys a short chapter. I've had tons of homework and tests. Plus my friend got very sick and ended up in the hospital. She's all better know though. I would love it if you guys would review! And now I must do Algebra homework... I hate it so much! :(**


	6. December 20th

December 20th

It was amazing. There he sat on the floor next to the couch were his wife held their new born infant. The whole world had melted away. Haruko looked away from the new beautiful face to look at her husband's. All Yoshio could do was nod. He was still so shocked at what had happened just minutes ago. Haruko had gone into labor two weeks before her due date. Little Toshiro Hitsugaya had been born on the couch of Squad 10's main office. But just minutes after his birth, the number of hollows had increased dramatically because the Heavenly White Guardian had been born.

In the form of Toshiro Hitsugaya.

The Seireitei was put on lock down. None of the other captains knew about the Hitsugaya's little angel. They had locked down to keep as many hollows out as possible. Yoshio and Haruko needed to get to the medical squad. But how can you when your infant is the thing the hollows are coming after? It was either stay locked inside their barracks or risk the Seireitei's future salvation. Yoshio was too shaken to fight or even order his squad in order to keep Toshiro safe. Rangiku had taken controll of the squad. So far they were no closer to getting out of there. Rangiku and the other squad members were able to at least keep the offending hollows at bay while they tried to call to other squads for help.

"Captain! Captain, we still cant make any contact with the other squads!" yelled Yoshio's 12th seat. Her glanced up at her, deep in thought.

"Continue trying to make contact!"

Yoshio stood up. He was still shaking on his legs. He knew his wife and son were perfectly healthy and his squad needed his knowledge. He called for his 3rd seat and had her watch over Haruko and Toshiro.

"Captain what do you plan on doing? We're trapped in here! The hollows are coming for Toshiro!" yelled Rangiku as she sat next to Haruko. It was loud enough with the howls of the hollows and the screams of the squad members but ever since the baby was born, he had been screaming at the top of his lungs. Rangiku started taking up rubbing her temples in an attempt to cure her pounding headache.

"Right now my squad needs me. Somehow I'm going to make sure those two get the medical attention they need. Rangiku, I want you to protect Toshiro with your life!"

"But what about the Lieutenant?"

"Despite what you think, Rangiku, I can still protect myself but I don't think I have enough energy to protect myself and Toshiro," answered Haruko as she looked back down at her son's crying face. She brushed a small lock from the left side of his face. It seemed to be stubborn since it resumed its spot back near his eye. "Go ahead, Yoshio. Our squad truly needs you!"

"Right," and with that he was off to protect the squad.

Most of the hollows were only gillian level. But they were still able to push back the unseated officers. After firing kido spells for what seemed like a lifetime, finally the other squads were called in. Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku made there way over to Captain Hitsugaya.

"Well, Hitsugaya, where is that lovely wife of yours now?" questioned Captain Kyoraku, once the hollows retreated, if only for a moment.

"I'm a father now, Kyoraku. Toshiro arrived. Where is Captain Unohana? We need her."

"Congratulations, but is everything okay? Are Haruko and the baby alright?" questioned Ukitake.

"They're both healthy...but Toshiro is the Heavenly White Guardian..."

"What? Are you sure about that?"

"There is no doubt in my mind. Toshiro's hair is pure white, while everyone in our families have black hair. And his already leaking some pretty d*mn cold spirit pressure even though he is only a few hours old."

**Author's Note**

**I am fully aware that most of my chapters have been short and then I make you wait a long time ****for the next chapter, but school is stressing me out. I have 9 projects due in one week. 8 of which ****one**** teacher assigned all once! Plus I have major writers block. But I promise I'll try to make the next chapter over 1,000 words long. Again please review! And thank you to anyone who has fallowed my story up to this point!**


	7. 6 months old

It had only been two days since Toshiro Hitsugaya, the Heavenly White Guardian, had been born. But already so much during that short time span, including the end of the hollow's attack. It had also been the time period in which Haruko had gone missing. With her spiritual pressure gone she had been listed among those who had been killed by the recent hollows.

"Are you going to be alright, Yoshio?" comfortingly asked Shunsui as he, Ukitake and Unohana watched Yoshio hold his new infant.

"Time heals all wounds at one point or another. It's just hard to think I'll never see her loving amber eyes again," he answered as her tried to comfort his fussy child. Ever since Haruko went missing, Toshiro wouldn't stop fussing. There was a certain way she used to hold him in order to calm him but Yoshio just couldn't figure it out.

"Yes, but this little one needs you the most right now."

"Ukitake is right, Yoshio," said Unohana as she moved toward where Yoshio was standing so that she could help with the now crying child.

"He's more of a handful than I thought! I should have listened to my friend, Hinamori, better!" sadly laughed as her handed Toshiro to Unohana. His crying almost instantly stopped. "Okay now I'm starting to think I did something wrong!"

"You have awhile to figure out how to get him to stop crying. I mean he is still an infant so you do have a few months, Yoshio. Hopefully that's enough since your making no progress so far," laughed Shunsui.

"Very funny, but I need someone to watch him for awhile... Someone needs to plan Haruko's funeral." The room fell silent. Well almost since Toshiro started fussing one again. Unohana handed him over to Yoshio once again.

"Ohh, Captain, he's so cute!" squealed Rangiku as she entered the office. She ran over and took a good long look at the new little member of the tenth division. She had not seen him since the day Haruko went missing. Rangiku acted as if it had been years, much to Yoshio's dismay. Now that Rangiku was distracted by the baby she most likely would push even more of her work to the side, if that was even possible. "Ohh, Captain, I'm going to start to expect you to bring little Shiro her to the office everyday!"

"What so you can push off your work?" asked Yoshio as he let Rangiku hold his son. He had began to scowl as Rangiku ignored him, causing the three other captains to chuckle.

"Ohh but that paperwork is way to boring! While little Shiro is so so cute!" she laughed as she looked up at her captain and added, "Plus I'm just a teenager, so you can't just expect me to do _all _of the paperwork by myself!"

"So you just think saying just 'cause you're a teen means you don't have to do any paperwork, now your stating to make me laugh," replied Yoshio as he began to walk out of the room, leaving Toshiro with Rangiku.

"First of all I didn't say I wouldn't do any of it, just not that much!" Rangiku whined and caused the captains to roll their eyes. "And where are you going, Captain? Did I make you made or something?"

"No, you didn't, but you did distract me. I guess that's a good thing but I really do need to make preparations for Haruko's funeral. I'll leave Toshiro to you for right now," Yoshio answered quietly as he left the room.

_"Hey, Yoshio, do you see what I see up ahead?" laughed Jiro Hinamori. As the two of them walked down their neighborhood street._

_ "No, what? And this time it better be better than when you tried to get me excited over some ad you saw at the newspaper stand!" growled Yoshio. The passing of his father left him somewhat bitter, much to everyone's dismay._

_ "Well it is! It is...! It's the new girl! She's right up there, don't you see her? I think her name was Haruko, or something like that! You should ask her out!" rambled Jiro as her pointed to a girl standing next to the tea shop ahead of them. She had moved to the district that month and was said to be extremely shy._

_ "Why you know I'm no good with females!" yelled Yoshio, red faced._

_ "Well you've been down so maybe you need to cast your line out there and see what you catch! I mean the worst she can do is say no!"_

_ "I guess your right, but I'm still not any good. Um... I think Mother needs me right now!" stammered Yoshio as they got closer to Haruko, but Jiro caught him and gave him a hard, maybe too hard, push toward Haruko. Causing both Yoshio and Haruko to fall over as he made his great escape._

_ "Watch where you going!" screamed Haruko as they both picked themselves up._

_ "I... I didn't mean to! Umm... uhh, I'm Yoshio Hitsugaya... You're Haruko right? The new girl?" Yoshio asked as his face turned a bright red. Haruko quickly saw this and couldn't help but giggle._

_ "Yes, yes I'm Haruko Boseiai! And you do know you're redder than a ripe apple, right!" laughed Haruko as she tried to move the stubborn piece on hair from Yoshio's eye, but it kept falling back into place, making her giggle more._

_ "Ohh... I'm am? Well, I guess it just happens after I run into such a beautiful girl...," Haruko's giggling stopped as she stared into Yoshio's eyes._

_ "You really mean that?" she asked as she began to fiddle with her kimono. Yoshio stared at her for a second. Taking in how beautiful she looked to him. Her long midnight hair and her amber eyes._

_ "Of course I mean it."_

_ "In that case, I would mind if a handsome boy like you took me for a walk," she giggle after her own face became red._

_ "I'd love to show you around... Haruko Boseiai."_

Yoshio glanced at the picture on his night stand as her prepared himself for the day. It was a picture of him and Haruko at their wedding. Haruko's funeral was the day before today. Yoshio could barely keep his tears in during it and Toshiro had seemed to sense the sadness as her cried silently during the whole thing.

Toshiro had began to stir in his crib across the room. Yoshio slowly walked over to him to see his son fidgeting in his sleep before slowly opening his eyes. Yoshiro still couldn't believe how piercing Toshiro's eyes were. Today Toshiro was going to meet the Hinamori's. Yoshio slowly picked him up and dressed him for the day. Toshiro was so much smaller than they had thought he was going to be, so Yoshio had had to buy smaller cloths for him.

"Well, Toshiro how do you feel about meeting my old friend and his little girl, huh?" smiled Yoshio a her began to carry Toshiro out to the living room of the house. By the time Yoshiro had place him in the bassinet, there was a knock on the front door.

"That's just like him to be early," mumbled Yoshio as he answered the door.

"Yoshio, long time no see!" laughed Jiro after Yoshio had let him inside. Momo started to squirm and say "down". After Jiro had done so, Momo had run up to Yoshio and gave him a hug as he knelt down.

"Well is didn't think your two would be here this early! I mean the walk here is so long."

"That's why we left when it was still so dark outside! So where's this new little boy your mother has been all excited about!" laughed Jiro as Yoshio lead them to the room he had left Toshiro in. Toshiro had since bagan to cry. Which by now was not out of the normal. Jiro though became wide eyed upon seeing the infant.

"Did Haruko have an affair? I mean no offense, but he looks nothing like you. Or Haruko for the matter of fact."

"The Heavenly White Guardian, Jiro, is my son," said Yoshio as her glanced down at his son with the proudest look a father could have. "Haruko loved him so much. I've promised myself I'll give Toshiro only the best. Just like she would have wanted."

"Now you sound like every other father that's every lived" laughed Jiro as he picked up Momo and smiled.

By the time Toshiro was six months old, it had became apperent to everyone that he was smarter than most his age. Yoshio had said he was the proudest parent every as he watched his son become smarter and smarter as the days rolled by.

"I'll bet that boy of yours will be a young captain once he grows up," stated Shunsui as he dropped off paperwork at the tenth and watched as Toshiro tried to crawl toward a toy laying a few feet from him. "I mean very few kids start crawling at his age. But what else would you expect from the Heavenly White Guardian, now?"

"I know and do you truly think he will become a young captain. I mean I do think he could considering he is already showing signs of having spiritual pressure, but what if he doesn't want to be a soul reaper?" wondered Yoshio as her knelt near Toshiro and watched him try and inch himself closer to the toy.  
"Well you didn't want to be a soul reaper. And nether did Haruko, but you two changed your minds."

"Yes, that is true but that was only so we could protect our families and friends," answered as he ran his hand through Toshiro's white hair.

"He might too, Yoshio. Let's just see how things turn out though. I think this child will be an exciting one to watch!" laughed Shunsui as he left the father and son in the office.

"Well, Toshiro, I guess he's right. Maybe you will become a young captain. Heck for all I know you might even become the youngest to become a captain. But for right now I'm so proud and Haruko would be too." Just then Rangiku and Gin made their way into the office.

"Hey Captain! Hey Little-Shiro!" giggled Rangiku as Yoshio sat himself down at his desk. Gin had sat himself near Toshiro as he watched him.

"He's quite determined, right?" grinned Gin as Toshiro almost got to the toy he had been working towards. Toshiro had began to scowl, making look closer to his father than he usually did.

"Most definitely. Now please explain to me why your boyfriend is her, Rangiku," scowled Yoshio as he watched Gin.

"What do you not trust him, Captain? 'Cause if you don't then that's just not fair," pouted Rangiku.

"One know he wouldn't be the first, Rangiku!" laugh Gin as Toshiro almost reach the toy. He made noises to show how frustrated he was. By now it had been ten minutes since Toshiro had began to try and get the toy. He would stop for a few seconds then try to get the toy once again.

"You do realize that smiling like that makes you look more like a fox?" dryly asked Yoshio as he too watch Toshiro and noticed Gin's wide grin.

"Ohh come on it's just a grin! I mean I've always grinned like this so shouldn't you be used to it by now, Captain Hitsugaya!" laughed Gin. Finally Toshiro had grabbed the toy and let out a rolling laughter at his feat. He held it up to Gin to reveal it was a small stuffed fox plushie.

"Ahh, not you to Lil'Shiro!" whined Gin as Yoshio and Rangiku burst into laughter with Toshiro. "I am not a fox!"

**Author's Note**

**Well I finally wrote a longer chapter like ****BluAbyss ****wanted and I also tried to include around how old Rangiku is in this story like SasuTenLuvr**** wanted! * Smiles * I think this chapter might be long enough. Or not. I'm still not sure. But I need to say sorry for making you guys wait another two weeks. I plan on this story being about ten chapters long so we are close to the end. :( Sorry! Lol, see you in a week... or two... * evil grin ***


	8. Attacked

**I'm so, so, so sorry about the hiatus. I ended up becoming sick, then I had make up work for school, and an algebra test! -_- But I'm all better now. Well this is chapter eight out of **_**ten. **_**:) Thank you so much to everyone who has read by little story this far and I'm sorry if it's poorly written!**

* * *

No news on the location of Haruko Hitsugaya had arrived since the birth of Toshiro. Since then Toshiro had celebrated his first birthday and Rangiku Matsumoto had stepped up in place for Haruko.

"Rangiku...! Rangiku!" Yoshio yelled over the screams of Toshiro, as the child flailed wildly in his father's arms. The Head-Captain had allowed Yoshio's request to go out and search with the aid of two newer members of Squad 11, much to the dislike of the new captain of said division.

"Coming, Captain! Coming!" yelled Rangiku as she ran into the main office of their division. Yoshio was all but too happy to had over the screaming toddler to his new lieutenant. Now a days it seemed like a lot of things were new. But Yoshio's mind was set only on trying to find his wife who had been missing for a year now.

"Rangiku, what are the names of the two officers who will be joining me on my mission?" asked Yoshio as he looked over his shoulder to see his lieutenant struggling with the child. It was hard to believe that such a (almost) normal looking child would soon become the savior of the Soul Society. Toshiro still looked so innocent, but who could blame him, he was only a year old!

"Uhh, I think their names where something Madarame and something Ayasegawa. I dont really remember their first name... Toshiro calm down already!" panicked Rangiku as she finally put the fussy child on the ground.

"That is so helpful, Rangiku," Yoshio said with sarcasm as he knelt down and kissed the top of Toshiro's white covered head. "Well, I'm off. I should be back by the end of the week and with any hope, with some clue as to where Haruko is... Not that you're not a good lieutenant," he laughed as he looked at the mountain of paperwork sitting on the desk belonging to Rangiku, then walking out the door with a wave to the, now grinning, Toshiro.

It wasn't a long walk to the Northern Gate, which something Madarame and something Ayasegawa were going to meet up with him at. Sure enough at the gate stood two men, a tall bald angry man and a slight feminine looking male. They noticed to approaching captain after the feminine one gave a quick gab to the gut of the other.

"Morning, Captain Hitsugaya. I'm Yumichika Ayasegawa and this idiot is Ikkaku Madarame," introduced the smaller, as he gestured over to his friend as the later rubbed his now bruised side.

_So that's those two's names. Ikkaku and Yumichika. Though that Yumichika doesn't look like much of a fighter. How in hell did he get into the 11__th__?... thought Yoshio._

"Good morning to you too. Now shall we set off?" Yoshiro asked as he gestured to the gate, which was no being opened. He was answered with a quick nod from both of his new companions as they all started walking under the gate. "What rank are the two of you? I was not told when the Head-Captain decided that you two would be joining me on this mission."

"Well I'm the new 5th seat," answered Ikkaku as he scratched his bald head,

"And I'm currently unseated," cheerfully answered the smaller as he kept his pace just slightly slower than his friend, as he kept to the later's heels.

_So I was sent on a mission with two people who are not even at a 3__rd__ seat level... sigh Yoshio mentally._

Most of the walk was quiet, except for the occasional humming coming from the officer named Yumichika. Which usually ended quickly after the taller huffed loudly and turned to look at the other. Yoshio had started to notice how the two of them seemed to act like they had been around each other for quiet sometime.

The group was heading for the 12th district, which had been the last place Haruko was seen with her small group of subordinates, who had been found with their bodies shredded open with no sign of the lieutenant. Haruko had been sent there to live with an old friend while the Seireitei battled the hollows and with Toshiro being kept in the barracks of Squad 4. All other attempts to search for Haruko had been called off when no trail of spirit energy belonging to her could be found. It wasn't till recently the Seireitei had returned to peace and a captain could be allowed to leave the city for another search attempt.

"Look out!" yelled Ikkaku as a large hollow made it's presences be known with a loud howl. The monster look similar to a mountain cat, but it made no deference to Yoshio as he leaped forward with the other two fast on his heels.

The man named Ikkaku landed the first hit, which dug deep into the hollow's forehead. But not deep enough, as the large beast thrashed wildly when both Yoshio and Yumichika dug their swords into the hollow. But in the end, it was Yoshio's blow that killed the hollow without any of them gaining so much as a scratch, much to Yumichika's pleasure and the opposite of Ikkaku.

"Let's get a move on. I don't want to camp at the bottom of this hill tonight. Rain clouds are gathering," explained Yoshio as the trio began up the hill. It wasn't for a few more hours until they reached the outskirts of a small village and rented a room that was large enough for three mats. All the other rooms had been taken occupant by travelers. Once settled in the room, Yumichika removed the pin that had kept his short hair from dangling close to his face.

"We will be setting off at sun rise," announced Yoshio as he set out his mat before glancing at the other two. Ikkaku was already fast asleep and Yumichika started to gather his stuff in order to go to the bath house next to the inn. Yoshio watched as Yumichika exited and he slowly drifted to sleep.

_

* * *

"Rangiku, what are you doing?" asked Yoshio as he watched Rangiku stand at the top of a latter, carefully decorating the office in bright colors with the help of her partner-in-crime, Gin._

_ "Aww, don't be a stiff!" snickered Gin as he helped Rangiku down and make their to the next spot their were to victimize. By now the whole room was coated in layers of different shades of blue and purple._

_ "If this has to do with Toshiro's birthday then I might not yell at you like I was going to," warned Yoshio as he sat his son down to the ground. Toshiro had already started looking round the room with a laugh. Slowly but surely Toshiro was able to get into a standing position while holding tightly to the coffee table near the couch. Rangiku jumped down from her perch and stooped down to the child's level._

_ "Your finally a year old, Shiro!" she giggled as she gently messed with his hair. Gin had since leaned over the back of the couch to get a better view of the youngster._

_ "Is all this really necessary, Rangiku?" asked Yoshio as he took another look around the room then glanced to the near by, untouched, stack of paperwork. With a roll of his eyes he turned make to his new lieutenant. Gin had also scooped down to Toshiro's level, much like Rangiku._

_ "Fox!" Toshiro laughed as he swatted at Gin, much to his dipleasure._

_ "Yer wrong!" Gin smiled as he picked up the toddler and stood up._

_ "Yes Captain this is necessary! It's his first birthday! And I've already invited some of the other captains and your old friend, Hinamori, and his daughter. Ohh, and your mother is coming too!" Rangiku laughed as she resumed to decorating the office._

_ The rest of the night went without a synch. Ukitake had baked the cake, which did not last very long. Yoshio's mother had scolded her son for not visiting her with her grandson and after a good two hours Toshiro had fallen fast asleep in Unohana's arms._

* * *

Most of the week had flown by with no clear sign of the whereabouts of Haruko Hitsugaya. It was as if she had fallen off the side of the world without anyone (living) knowing why or how. The week seemed long to Yoshio though, as he disparately searched for his lover with side commentary from the two lower ranked officers. The only clue they had found was a old woman's story about how she had seen an amber eyed, black haired soul reaper pace through her small town a year ago.

"Oi, Captain Hitsugaya! Look at this!" grunted Ikkaku from the bottom of a ditch at the side of the road. Yoshio walked over to him with Yumichika close behind. Ikkaku had found a scrap of a faded purple kimono with the kanji for hope stitched onto it.

"This is part of Haruko's favorite kimono. I'm sure of it. Her mother stitched this onto the sleeve right before Haruko and I left for the academy. Search this part of the forest!" commanded Yoshio as he also began to busy himself. After about a hour, nothing else was found.

"Ikkaku! Captain!" yelled Yumichika as he drew his zanpakuto just in time to block the attack of a farther small hollow, standing only inches taller than the small 11th squad member. The creature was fast enough to evade the attacks of Yoshio and Ikkaku before it was able to bring Yumichika down with a deep slice to the back of the thigh with its sharp claws. But it only delayed Yumichika from rejoining the others as they fought off their atacker.

"This is no ordinary hollow! It's a Vasto Lorde!" warned Yoshio as he brought his sword down on its forearm, making only a shallow cut. The battle raged for an endless amount of time, or so it seemed to the soul reapers. The Vasto Lorde had taken out Yumichika first after ripping into his abdomen. Ikkaku had drug him to the nearest spot where he would not get in the way while Ikkaku and the Captain fought off the creature. Ikkaku had started to lag and the effects from the fight had also taken a toll on Yoshio.

"Captain watch out!" yelled Ikkaku as Yoshio spun round to see that the lightning fast hollow had gotten around him and was about to bring his claws down onto his unprotected neck.

**

* * *

Author's Note**

**This will not happen again. This being the longest gap between chapters that I have allowed. Like I said earlier, I ended up getting sick, then I had makeup work, Thanksgiving came around and I just didn't want to sit down and type. To top it all off I ended up getting major writer's block so this chapter, and possibly this whole story, might not be written too well but what can you ask for with this being my first fanfiction? Lol Please review! See you soon! (I swear!) :)**


	9. Hide and seek, I found you

**Well like I promised this chapter was up sooner! But I still feel bad for making you guys wait so long for chapter 8! Barely anyone reviewed! I had writer's block with this chapter, again! So sorry for how poorly written it is, but here's chapter 9 out of **_**10**_**! (Wow I used "!" a lot huh?****!****)**

_

* * *

Captain...?... Oi!... Captain!_

"Dang, I'm hearing voices," Yoshio thought.

Slowly but surely he roused from his slumber to find his lieutenant in front of his face. Literally, plus a crying infant somewhere nearby in the room. Pushing Rangiku away he raised himself from the bed to find himself in the Squad 4 barracks.

"What happened," Yoshio said, sounding more demanding than questioning, as he looked over to the chair near the foot of the bed where Gin sat holding Toshiro.

"You don't remember?" Stupid question, of course he remembered _what_ happened but not _how_ he got here!

_

* * *

"This is no ordinary hollow! It's a Vasto Lorde!" warned Yoshio as he brought his sword down on its forearm, making only a shallow cut. The battle raged for an endless amount of time, or so it seemed to the soul reapers. The Vasto Lorde had taken out Yumichika first after ripping into his abdomen. Ikkaku had drug him to the nearest spot where he would not get in the way while Ikkaku and the Captain fought off the creature. Ikkaku had started to lag and the effects from the fight had also taken a toll on Yoshio._

_ "Captain watch out!" yelled Ikkaku as Yoshio spun round to see that the lightning fast hollow had gotten around him and was about to bring his claws down onto his unprotected neck. Yoshio quickly brought his zanpakuto up in a fury, blocking the potentially fatal attack._

_ "Come to me, Mizu ni Sumu Oni!" He yelled as he jump backward in order to avoid a second attack. While doing so his zanpakuto become a claymore with a blue handle with a dragon head at the bottom. Yoshio tried to bring it down onto the Lorde's head but failed and was impaled through the stomach. Coughing up blood, Yoshio was thrown to the side and could only watch as the Lorde slashed Ikkaku as he fell into darkness, while the Lorde screamed something._

_ "I will have the infant! I will kill the Heavenly Guardian!"_

* * *

Rubbing his head, Yoshio reach forward as Gin handed him Toshiro, who had become slightly more quiet.

"Good to see your still kicking and screaming, little one!" he said before looking back up at Rangiku. "And what about Madarame and Ayasegawa?"

"Well, Ikkaku is also kicking and screaming but at the nurses. He's going to be released tomorrow but Ayasegawa is still recovering. At least he's out of the woods. As for you, you're going to be here for at least two days, according to Captain Retsu," she explained while playing with Toshiro.

"I see but you still have not told me _who _saved us." Rangiku yawned and seated herself on the edge of the bed before answering.

"We don't know. Somebody took you three to the village close by and left you at the healer's. They were cloaked, so no one saw their face. All they could tell was that the person was a women who sounded in pain. The healer had tried to get the woman to stay, in case she too was hurt, but refused."

"A women," it was not a question but only Yoshio repeating what Rangiku had said. A women had just so happened to find them before they died of blood loss and carried all three men to safety? Not to mention it was where Haruko was last seen!

_Could that women have been Haruko?_

"Let me guess, you're that women was Haruko?" asked Rangiku, causing Yoshio to stare at her, dumbfounded. "It was written all over your face."

"No one minds if we intrude?" All eyes turned toward the door where Ikkaku stood with Yumichika's using him to stay standing.

"Ya shoudn' be walken round yet!" laughed Gin as he walked past them and out of the room. Yumichika was walked over to where Gin had been sitting.

"So ya heard 'bout the women?" Ikkaku asked in a gruff tone as he leaned against the wall near them. His head snapped in Yumichika's direction after hearing someone try to say "such an ugly tone" under their breath.

"Yes, and once I am well enough, I am going back to that village." Once Yoshio said that, all eyes were on him. Looks of astonishment and "you got to be crazy" looks painted their faces.

"Captain, you cant be serious!" whined Rangiku as she took Toshiro into her own arms. "That Vasto Lorde is after Toshiro! You need to be here for him! Haruko is dead!"

Those last three words hit him like a ton of bricks.

* * *

Recovery felt like years instead of only a couple of days. Yoshio was itching to get out and look for the women who had saved him and the other two. "_Could that woman be Haruko," _was all he could think. The chances of a woman knowing where they were, being where Haruko was last seen, and the fact that she could carry them all, was just to incidental for Yoshio's likings. What scarred him though was that the women sounded in pain. If she was Haruko then she must have been hurt. But how badly? What if the woman was not Haruko, but just another soul? If so, where was Haruko?

These very same questions circled and raced through Rangiku's head as she made her way to the office. Her captain had came home the day before and was going to leave to search once more. When she opened the door she found that this was not the case. He was gone. Yoshio had already left.

"Captain!" she hissed as she avoided looking at the mountain on what could be seen of her desk. Yoshio had the idea that it would somehow keep her busy while he was gone.

_Yeah right, Captain!_

* * *

Yoshio raced to the field where he had been attacked. The run had opened at least one or two not yet healed wounds, but he payed no mind to the crimson liquid. It was only keeping him longer from possibly finding out just what happened to his lover. Yet he knew that he could not stay as long this trip. Toshiro needed him more than a rumor or clue.

_I'll be back soon, Toshiro... Hopefully with your mother!_

He was pulled from his thinking when he saw a blur of a person zooming down an alley way. When he looked down, sure enough there was a cloaked women nervously checking over her shoulder as she ran away from Yoshio's direction. But the chase was on. This could be the women he had be searching for! This could be Haruko!

"Stop! Please Miss, stop!" he yelled as he slowly closed the gap between them. Zigzagging down alley way after alley way, it was comparable to wild goose chase. How long would this women run? At this point, they were out of the town and had ran out into a field, but the chase continued. The women was too fast and had slipped into the forest.

"Where did you go?" Yoshio yelled, but was cut off as something, something different, jump toward him and landed a blow onto his sword as he pulled it out of its sheath. It was the Vasto Lorde that had attacked him not even a week ago.

"Well, well, look what my pretty kitty drug in!" laughed the creature. It only stood a head taller than Yoshio but looked like something had drug him from the lowest corner of Hell.

"What do you mean 'your pretty kitty'?" Yoshio asked as he managed to throw the Lorde back a few feet. It in return turned toward the wood where the women finally came out, screaming in pain as she started to transform into a hollow. Yoshio's blood ran cold. It was Haruko.

"Haruko!"

There was no time to say something else. Haruko had finished transforming and the Lorde had ran off telling Yoshio to "have fun". Haruko, having no sense of herself, ruthlessly attacked Yoshio, inflecting wounds that slowed him down more.

"Wake up! Please Haruko! Wake up! Remember Toshio? He needs you!" All efforts were in vain. The attacks had only increased. Haruko was not waking up.  
"The Heavenly White Guardian will die!" Haruko screamed in a twisted hollow voice as she lunged toward Yoshio as he raised his sword to stop her.

**

* * *

Author's Note**

**Sorry this chapter is not as long as the other newer ones. There is one more chapter to this story before I end it, but right now I really want to say something that is not related to Toshiro or the story. I got my little brother hooked on Bleach and got him to watch episode 28 where Yumichika fought Ganju. When my brother saw Fuji Kujaku he yelled, "It's the best potato peeler!" Sorry but I just had to tell you guys, but like always please review and thank you so so much! See ya next time! Bye bye!**


	10. Old Faces

**This is just to tie up some loose ends. Well it's been so much fun writing this story but like all things it must also come to an end! I hope you've enjoyed my writing and this last chapter. Thank you!**

He looked up from his place, leaning against a tree by his village. The kids that lived next to him walked by. Noticing him they ran the opposite direction, as if running from a hollow.

_The kids from the village are afraid of me. I haven't really done anything to them, but everyone's afraid of me. Is it because of my white hair? Because of my turquoise eyes? Or... because of my cold personality?_

All he could hear on the way to the market place was the sound of hushed voices that tried to keep him from hearing. But he did.

"Such a cold, distant child."

"Why does Chinatsu keep him around?"

"I have a bad feeling about that boy!"

Even after buying some jelly-beans, he tried to act as if he was normal and smiled up at the salesman as he counted up the change. The man only returned it with a cold stare.

"Three kan change... Now please leave soon...," Even his voice seemed to drip with discussed. The man didn't even put the change in his hand. He just land it on the table next to it. He collected up the change and turned round. But not before he heard a woman screaming something from behind him. Before he could leave something large hit him in the head which ended up hitting the counter behind him.

"What are you crying about? Be a man!" The woman yelled as she held him up by the scruff of his outfit.

"I wasn't crying! And let me go...! I said let go!" He yelled back as he swung his arm up and landed on his feet and ran off.

"...Could he be..."

"Kid, pull in your spirit energy." She said as she leaned over the boy. He was leaking very cold energy. She knew who this boy was. She had seen him everyday when he was just an infant.

"Kid, become a soul reaper."

"What?"

"You wouldn't believe who I saw while I was in the districts!" Rangiku squealed as a few other lieutenants made themselves busy with paperwork. Just then though, the door slide open and Captain Ukitake and Shunsui walked in.

"So who did you see, Lieutenant Rangiku?" asked Captain Shunsui as he and Ukitake took a seat on the couch Rangiku had been leaning on.

"I say a young boy with pure white hair and turquoise eyes! He was even leaking large amounts of ice cold spirit energy! I think it was Toshiro! Toshiro Hitsugaya!" Rangiku laughed as she hopped over to the table Shuuhei was sitting at and stole a dumpling off his plate.

"Hey!"

"Are you sure, Rangiku?" asked Ukitake, shooting down the protest Shuuhei was about to shoot out.

"Of course!" Rangiku pouted.

"Well, I guess will have to see. Right now lets go. There's a new captain being appointed."

All the lieutenants and captains walked to the barracks of the Head-Captain. Two neat lines had formed in front of the First's captain. All but on spot was not filled and that was the Tenth division's.

"It has been fifty years since the tragic death of the former captain and lieutenant of the Tenth, Yoshio and Haruko Hitsugaya. But the spot of captain must be filled," announced the Head-Captain, "The new captain is-" The doors of the large room opened and a short white hair child walked in in shinigami garb. "The child prodigy, Toshiro Hitsugaya, the former's only child and the Heavenly White Guardian!"

The End

**Author's Note**

**Well this story has now ended. But I'm already planing another fanfict, but not of Shiro. Please, like all the other times, review! And thank you so so much! Bye bye!**


End file.
